Bonnie
Ignited Bonnie or Bonnie, is an antagonist for The Joy of Creation: Reborn. He was built to represent Bonnie the Rabbit from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, and is one of the Ignited Animatronics. Ignited Bonnie's appearance is very similar to Withered Bonnie from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Appearance Ignited Bonnie looks like a more decrepit version of Withered Bonnie from FNaF 2. What little suit Ignited Bonnie still has bears the appearance of a blue rabbit. Like Withered Bonnie, the front part of his face appears to have been ripped out, including a majority of the endoskeleton head, but leaving the lower jaw appears to be intact. His left arm is completely gone, and a mess of wires is in its place. Ignited Bonnie is missing the suit parts of his entire torso and the right arm, exposing the endoskeleton. On his chest, he still has his red bow tie. Ignited Bonnie is also missing the suit of his lower right leg and left foot (a detail shared with Withered Bonnie). Half of his right ear is gone as well, similarly to Springtrap. His eyes are only red pinpricks in the empty sockets of what's left of his head. Behaviour TJoC: R Free-Roam Test Ignited Bonnie's red eyes are not seen within the glowing eyes of the other Ignited Animatronics. His dark silhouette can be seen very faintly, with only his red pupils flashing. TJoC: R Ignited Bonnie is the only animatronic active during Basement: Ignited Bonnie, and is significantly faster than Ignited Freddy. The glow of his red eyes and the thumps of his feet warn you when he is approaching. When you see or hear him, you must run until you are far enough away from Ignited Bonnie. If he is chasing the player, turning as many corners as possible while running will slow him down slightly. Ignited Bonnie will begin to chase the player as soon as they enter his line of sight. His jumpscare is very intense because he socks the player in the face with a powerful punch. If you fail the objective, he will automatically turn towards the player's current position and chase them, eventually ending the game. Story Mode Behavior Bedroom Ignited Bonnie will attack the player from the door at the foot of the cot. He will knock three times before entering. The player must hide in their bed and turn off the light to avoid him, but only on the third knock when Ignited Bonnie enters the room; he can be ignored on the first and second knocks. Living Room Ignited Bonnie will approach the Living Room from the door behind the player's couch. There is no camera to monitor or delay his progress. The player must instead look through the keyhole to monitor his progress. If the player sees Bonnie's eye staring straight through the keyhole, the player must hide on either side of the door, behind where the doors will open. This will put the player in direct view of both Ignited Foxy and Ignited Freddy, so the player must stagger them using the TV to avoid being attacked while hiding from Ignited Bonnie. Office At about 3 AM, Ignited Bonnie will start appearing in the cameras, hanging around the corners at the edges of the camera's view. Looking at Bonnie's face while he is there will lead to him breaking the camera, preventing the player from warding off Ignited Foxy from that direction for the remainder of the night. This can be circumvented by looking at the floor through the camera, as looking at Bonnie's feet will not trigger him. Opening a door while Ignited Bonnie is hiding behind it will not trigger a jumpscare. Trivia * Ignited Bonnie's head seems to resemble Withered Bonnie. ** The wires replacing his left hand resemble Withered Bonnie as well. * When crouching in a specific location of the basement, Ignited Bonnie won't see the player and will walk away. ** However, if the player crawls out of their hiding spot and turns their flashlight on as he's walking away, he'll turn back around and run at the player with his legs bent. * His jumpscare seems to show him punching you, with an extremely loud thunk at the end. ** This is very similar to Doug's jumpscare in one of Nikson's other games, Those Nights at Rachel's. * Ignited Bonnie can help the player when knocking out a camera as Ignited Foxy cannot spawn in broken cameras. If all cameras are broken, Foxy is entirely repelled.